hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuriko Asai (drama)
was the leader of the Lilies. She attended Eitoku Academy with her best friends, Minako Yamano and Erika Ayuhara. They disliked Tsukushi Makino for being poor and bullied her on several occasions. She had an unrequited crush on Tsukasa Domyoji. Biography High school Second year , and Minako at Shizuka's party]] Yuriko attended Eitoku Academy, where she was in the same homeroom as her friends, Minako Yamano and Erika Ayuhara. Tsukushi Makino and Sakurako Sanjo were also in her class. When Tsukushi was given a red card from the F4, Yuriko participated in bullying her with the other students.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Later, Yuriko and her friends graffitied the cafeteria, calling Tsukushi a "slut". Tsukushi did not realize they were the culprits at the time. A day after Sakurako received a red card, Yuriko suddenly acted nice toward Tsukushi and had the graffiti removed. She invited her to Shizuka Todo's homecoming, where they embarrassed her for wearing casual clothes. Rui Hanazawa and Shizuka came to her rescue. Shizuka sprayed champagne on the girls, causing them to fall into the pool.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango After Rui went to France, she and her friends told Tsukushi "there's no one left to side with the poor". A couple of minutes later, Tsukasa Domyoji pushed Yuriko away to ask Tsukushi out. The girls were horrified to hear the turn of events.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango They were later jealous of Tsukushi, when a photo of her and Tsukasa was posted at the school. Like the entire school, they believed she was dating Tsukasa, but refused to be nice to her. When photos of Tsukushi with a unknown guy were released, Yuriko and her friends were the first people to confront her.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango They showed the photos to Tsukasa and incited the other students to beat her up. A few days later, Yuriko and company mocked Sakurako Sanjo for getting surgery. Tsukushi defended her, putting a stop to their taunts.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango When Rui returned from France, he invited the three girls to hang out with him and his friends. They gloated to Tsukushi that "only they got invited." Tsukasa pushed Yuriko and told her "it was a joke".Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Several days later, Yuriko and her friends witnessed Tsukasa kicking Rui out of the F4. Yuriko told Tsukushi it was her fault.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango She later expressed happiness when Tsukushi submitted a leave of absence.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Yuriko was eliminated in the first round of the Teen of Japan contest. She, Erika, and Minako attempted to sabotage Tsukushi's standing, but accidentally helped her. Afterwards, they apologized to Tsukushi, admitting that her performance in the competition "touched" them.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Third year pushes her]] Almost a year later, Yuriko, Minako, and Erika had learned that Tsukasa had not contacted Tsukushi for several months. Yuriko made fun of her by saying "well, atleast you got to enjoy your little dream." Tsukushi later received a red card and the three girls participated in the bullying. When Junpei Oribe protected her, they were surprised to learn that he was the model, Jun. Tsukushi went absent for several days. Upon her return, she was bullied once again until Junpei saved her.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns A few days later, Yuriko excitedly greeted Tsukasa when he showed up at Eitoku, though he pushed her away. She was still happy that he touched her hand.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Returns Later, the girls noticed Tsukushi studying tirelessly. Yuriko commented that she must be doing it to "drown out her sadness" since Tsukasa's engagement to Shigeru Okawahara had been announced.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns When Tsukasa visited Eitoku's cafeteria again, Yuriko and her friends excitedly greeted him. He called Yuriko "ugly" again. This time Yuriko stood up to him by calling "rude" and acted like she punch him, similar to how Tsukushi once punched him. He, however, just pushed her away. Yuriko was happy that he touched her once more. Several minutes later, the girls witnessed Tsukasa destroy the cafeteria and assault some of the students.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns Some days later, Yuriko heard about the floor of Tsukushi's apartment collapsing and laughed about it with her friends.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns A week later, Yuriko learned that Tsukushi had been staying at Tsukasa's house. She expressed her disappointment to her friends. They then pretended to be friends with Tsukushi again.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns Towards the end of school, Yuriko, Erika, and Minako told Tsukushi about the prom held after graduation. They asked her if she would get the F4 to dance with them. Yuriko wanted a dance with Akira Mimasaka.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns On graduation day, the girls were puzzled that Tsukushi was not there. They then proceeded to the prom and stayed after to watch Tsukasa propose to Tsukushi. Yuriko waved at Tsukushi and called her "Tsukki", the girls nickname for her when they were being nice to her.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Physical appearance Yuriko had medium-length brown hair, which she typically put in a half-up style. Her facial features included her dark brown eyes and thin nose. Yuriko's build and height were similar to her best friends, Erika and Minako, who also had comparable hair and eye color. Personality and traits She was the informal leader of her friend group, sometimes referred to as the Lilies. Like her friends, Yuriko was often vain and snobby. She resented Tsukushi because of the attention she got from the F4, especially Tsukasa. Yuriko also disliked Tsukushi for being poor. She had a crush on Tsukasa, though he did not return her feelings. Behind the scenes *Saki Seto portrays Yuriko in Hana Yori Dango and Hana Yori Dango Returns. *Despite being a regular character, Seto did not reprise her role in Hana Yori Dango Final. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Lilies members Category:Tokyo residents Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Teen of Japan participants (drama)